Friend, Envy, and Longing
by Nurulgranger
Summary: tentang kehadiran Harry dari sudut pandang Ron. sumpah nggak pandai bikin Summary. well, silahkan baca...


**A/N : fanfict tentang pandangan Ron kepada Harry. Hurray ! fanfict yang kali pertamanya aku bikin dengan sudut pandang Ronald Weasley *lari keliling lapangan renang* oke. Ini fanfict keempat dari ku, maaf kalau mengecewakan ya :) Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

**Warning : Typos(s), Gaje, Abal, OOC, Minim dialog, dan hal-hal payah lainnya.**

**Friend, Envy and Longing**

Dunia ini menggelikan. Itupun kalau kau peduli.

Banyak hal di luar sana ataupun di dalam dirimu yang sangat berharga,

Namun justru menurutmu menjadi penghalang eksistensimu di dunia ini.

Bukannya kau begitu egois?

Baginya hidupnya terasa biasa-biasa saja. Bukan salahnya kan? Bukannya ia hanya tinggal mengikuti alur hidupnya yang terombang-ambing ini ?

Jelas.

Baginya kehadiranya bukanlah suatu hal yang mengagumkan. Ia hanya seorang anak berambut merah yang tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa.

Ia berusaha tak peduli. Menutup mata dari semua kehidupan yang dimilikinya. Bukannya tak bersyukur, tapi nyatanya sulit baginya untuk mensyukuri semua hal hebat darinya yang bahkan tidak disadarinya.

Dan sekelebat masa-masa itu kembali teringat olehnya, bayangan yang terekam jelas dalam memorinya.

**# Tahun pertama**

Tak ada yang menyangka ia akan dekat dengan anak terkenal seperti Harry Potter. ia senang, setidaknya ia ikut andil menjadi teman baiknya. Ia senang, senang saat Harry menjadi pusat perhatian, senang saat Harry terpilih menjadi seeker, senang saat Harry mendapat Sapu terbang baru, senang saat Harry menangkap snitch dan memenangkan pertandingan, senang saat Harry mendapat hadiah Jubah gaib, dan sangat senang saat Harry mendapat poin 60 dan menyelamatkan Batu Bertuah. Ia benar-benar senang, bahkan saat ia akhirnya bersahabat dengan Hermione karena petualangannya dengannya dan Harry. Karena Harry, ia senang, walaupun semua hanya karena kehadiran Harry.

**# Tahun kedua**

Harry akhirnya ke The Burrow, ia dan saudaranya menjemput Harry menggunakan mobil tua ayahnya. Ia dengan senang hati ingin sekali berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Harry bersama keluarganya yang lain –yang menurutnya biasa saja-, tapi entah kenapa Harry sangat mengagumi semua keluarganya dan isi rumahnya. Hampir semua keluarganya tak hentinya menyambut Harry, Harry terkenal, tak bisa di pungkiri itu, bahkan adiknya yang bau kencur terlihat senang sekali mencuri-curi pandang kearah Harry. Menggelikan. Ia akui eksistensi Harry begitu besar dirumahnya ini.

Hogwarts. Keributan muncul. Legenda tentang Kamar Rahasia, dan tentu saja Harry terlibat. Lagi-lagi Harry menjadi pusat perhatian, ia tahu. Ia dan Hermione juga ikut andil membantunya. Harry bosnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Harry menyelamatkan Ginny, semua Weasley menyanjungnya dan makin menyayanginya. Harry lagi-lagi berhasil, Pamor Harry melonjak. Tak ada yang salah, tapi ia begitu heran, bisakah perasaan tidak suka akan semua hal yang terjadi ini hilang?

**# Tahun Ketiga**

Sirius mencari Harry. Lagi-lagi semua hal tentang dunia sihir selalu bersangkutan dengan Harry. Itu sudah hal yang biasa kan? Ia juga ikut andil, namun bagaimanapun ia bukanlah Harry. Tak pernah diubris tentangnya. Dan bukan salahnya saat entah kenapa perasaan kesal lagi-lagi muncul saat Harry berhasil menunggangi Buckbeak dan menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas Hagrid. tapi ia berusaha melupakan, berusaha senang saat Harry berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Ia sahabat Harry, dan akan selalu ikut senang jika Harry merasa senang. Bukan begitu?

Semua terungkap. Sirius wali Harry dan ia tidak bersalah. Harry setidaknya bisa bertemu sahabat-sahabat ayahnya, Lupin, Sirius, bahkan Peter Pettigrew yang ia yakin Harry benci sepenuhnya. Tapi sayang, semua tak berangsur lama, mau tak mau ia merasa bersimpati kepada Harry. Namun pada akhirnya Harry bisa menyelamatkan Sirius dan Buckbeak, Harry memang selalu berhasil, Sirius kabur bersama Buckbeak, Hidup dalam pelarian. Dan Snape marah besar. Tak ada yang masalah. Semuanya aman. Harry makin menjadi kesayangan Dumbledore dan juga Hagrid.

**# Tahun Keempat**

Turnamen Triwizard. Itu pucaknya. Harry lagi-lagi menjadi tenar dari sebelumya. Ia akhirnya jengah. Bukan salahnya yang ingin memberontak dari hati nurani. Ia iri. Ya, jelas, ia tak bisa selamanya senang hidup dalam bayang-bayang Harry, sahabat baiknya. Dulu omongan Malfoy tentang betapa sampahnya ia dibanding kedua sahabatnya tak pernah ia ubris, ia tak peduli dengan omongan mulut brengsek Malfoy. Tapi kini, seolah ada bumerang yang memaksanya untuk tidak menyukai Harry. Maka itu benar tejadi. Ia tidak bicara lagi kepada Harry.

Menyesal. Ia bukan apa-apa tanpa Harry. Harry sahabat baiknya, ia akhirnya bicara padanya setelah keberhasilan Harry melawan naga. Semuanya oke, sampai pada yang terakhir, Mad-eye Moody yang di dalam Hogwarts ternyata palsu, cedric meninggal, dan Harry mengatakan bahwa Voldemort pelakunya. Bahwa Lord Voldemort telah kembali. Hampir semua orang tak percaya. Lagi. Harry jadi bahan perbincangan semua orang.

**# Tahun Kelima **

Ia jadi Prefect, Hebat. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia merasa di pandang. Perasaan senang menyeruak saat menyadari ia punya hal yang lebih tinggi dari Harry. Untuk pertama kalinya selain kemenangannya tiap kali bermain catur melawan Harry. Rasanya egois memang, saat keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan Harry yang kini di cap sebagai pembohong. Tapi ia percaya Harry mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ya, bagaimaapun Harry adalah sahabat baiknya.

Kehadiran Umbridge sama sekali hal yang sangat buruk, lebih buruk dari detensi bersama Snape ataupun menjadi bahan olokan Fred dan George. Dalam sekejab para siswa membenci Umbridge, kecuali para Slytherin yang pandai menjilat, dan juga Flitch yang menyebalkan. Yeah, akhirnya para murid bergerak, membuat Laskar Dumbledore dan mengumpulkan para murid, dan Berhasil. Harry ketuanya, ia oke dan sangat bagus. Lagipula kemampuan Harry hebat dan Harry juga terkenal. Tidak ada yang protes jika Harry memimpin, apalagi saat Harry mendapat Chang, pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw yang cantik.

Tapi akhirnya laskar Dumbledore diketahui Umbridge. Semuanya di hukum, Harry bermimpi Sirius dalam keadaan bahaya, dan ia percaya. Sama seperti ayahnya yang pernah dimimpikan Harry juga. Ia dan yang lainnya akan bantu Harry juga menyelamatkan Sirius. Ia akan selalu membantu Harry.

Sirius meninggal. Harry melawan Voldemort, Dumbledore membantu dan pada akhirnya semua orang tahu jika Voldemort telah kembali. Dalam sekejab, Harry disanjung kembali.

**# Tahun Keenam**

Harry menjadi Kapten Quidditch. Benar-benar hebat. Bahkan dalam mimpipun ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan posisi itu. Harry juga menjadi favorit guru ramuan, bukan snape, melainkan Slughorn. Harry jadi anak emasnya. Slughorn selalu mengadakan pesta yang akan dihadiri Harry, Hermione dan bahkan Ginny. Ia benci dimana rasa iri itu datang lagi, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatasinya.

Ia masuk tim dan menjadi Kepeer. Begitu hebat dan sangat menyenangkan, walaupun para Slytherin mengoloknya. Ia tak peduli. Ia juga mendapatkan Lavender, gadis yang lumayan cantik. Tapi Hermione tidak suka. Mereka bahkan tak saling bicara.

Ia terkena Ramuan cinta dari salah satu fans Harry, dan kemudian Keracunan di kantor Slughorn. Harry menolongnya dan ia selamat. Ia sangat senang, namun kemudian perasaannya campur aduk saat sadar bahwa Ia selalu bergantung pada Harry, Harry seolah Sang penyelamat dan ia si pecundang yang lemah. Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli perasaan itu.

Harry sibuk dengan dengan Dumbledore, dan bahkan juga sibuk mencurigai Malfoy. Harry memang selalu sibuk, ia lah Sang Terpilih dan Anak yang bertahan hidup.

Dumbledore Meninggal, benar-benar mengejutkan. Dramatis, dan semua orang sedih. Hogwarts kini terancam. Harry harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Semua orang berspekulasi bahwa Harry adalah Kunci utama untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Harry menjadi anak yang dibicarakan lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

**# Tahun ketujuh**

Ia dan Hermione membantu Harry melakukan perjalanan yang tak tahu arah. Awalnya ia mengira Harry akan bertindak, dan ia hanya tinggal mengikuti perintah. Tapi itu omong kosong belaka. Lapar, Lelah, Takut, dan membosankan. Ia jadi selalu ingin membentak Harry disaat-saat ini. Hermione selalu berusaha menengahi, dan kemudian akan merebut liontin itu dari lehernya. Berhari-hari kemudian itulah puncaknya, ia sangat marah dan sangat membenci Harry. Ia begitu kacau melihat kesibukan mereka. Ia merasa tersisih, terabaikan dan makin tidak dipedulikan. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada egonya. Ia benar-benar kesal melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Lalu Ia dan Harry bertengkar hebat, dan kemudian ia pergi begitu saja.

Lalu ia kembali. Harry akhirnya tahu, dan jawaban darinya amat melegakan hatinya. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan

Hogwarts tak pernah menyeramkan seperti ini. Mantra mematikan bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia Melawan. Ia akan selalu berada dipihak yang benar. Di pihak Harry, sahabat terbaiknya.

Semua menyerukan kemenangan. Voldemort mati. Tak ada lagi yang takut padanya. Para pelahap maut berhasil ditangkap semuanya. Ia senang, semua ketakutan akhirnya berakhir sepenuhnya. Walaupun banyak pejuang yang berguguran, namun pada akhirnya petualangannya dengan Harry Potter berhasil, petualangan yang penuh bahaya tapi sangat menghangatkan, penuh empati dan hubungan persahabatan yang erat. Dan Ia rindu saat-saat itu.

Hidupnya damai. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Menjadi salah satu pahlawan perang, berkecukupan, dan mempunyai keluarga yang membahagiakan. Ia akhirnya tulus bersyukur, dan amat menyesali sikap egoisnya dimasa lalu, yang selalu iri pada Harry, sahabat baiknya.

"Masuklah kedalam rumah Ron" suara halus itu menyapanya. Ia tersenyum dan menoleh kepada istri tercintanya yang berjalan pelan kearah pintu.

"Sebentar Mione" jawabnya. Ia dapat melihat jelas istrinya yang mendengus mendengar jawabannya.

"Diluar dingin. Angin malam tidak cocok untukmu" istrinya mendekati sang suami, sepertinya ingin menggertaknya sampai benar-benar masuk kedalam.

"Kemarilah, sayang" ia menatap istrinya penuh cinta, dan istrinya mengabulkan permintaannya dengan duduk disisinya, balas menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku memikirkan Harry, aku yang dulu dan Harry. Menurutmu?" ia berbisik pelan. Sang istri masih memandanginya dan tersenyum tulus, lalu kemudian mengenggam tangan kanannya yang renta.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban. Ia hanya tersenyum, saling menatap cinta kepada istrinya.

"Aku juga" katanya. Mengenggam tangan istrinya yang sangat dicintainya.

Benar.

Tak akan pernah lagi.

Tak akan pernah lagi ia ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak ingin lagi ia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Seolah ikut merasakan, Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Ikut meyalurkan segala perasaanya. Bahkan gemerlap malam dan bintang-bintang dilangit seolah tahu perasaan rindunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Harry" bisiknya. "yang ke 87 tahun" .

**A/N : Singkat ? emang. Hihi :D jujur, Hal terakhir yang aku buat di fict ini adalah judulnya. Judulnya ! dan itu bikin aku shock gara-gara kebingungan* jadi, Umm… mangap ye kalo judulnya kagak nyambung :D dan isi keseluruhan cerita yang menurut pribadi saya sama sekali ga jelas :D. finally, review please Ladies and Gentlemen :) **


End file.
